My life with HIM!
by Saski-Pureblood
Summary: Sakura dad passed away leaving her with all of his money and etc... but has to stay under the care of the Uchiha Family whom she never meet... so new friends, enemies, love, more drama! SXS NXH SXT NXT
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm? Well where is the Exit of this airport" asked a 18th year old teenage girl with long pink hair and green orbs. She has soft smooth pale skin and went by the name Sakura Hurano.

What is she doing in a airport you ask? Recently her father, Allen Hurano, an American died of a heart attack. Or other known as a millionaire and Owner of the five star hotel named Hurano Suites. He already knew he was gonna die soon, left all of his money, houses, cars etc… to his lovely daughter Sakura. As the Will stated she was left under the care of a very close friend of his after his death. What about her mother? Sakura's mother Mai died at giving her birth do to the cause of blood loss.

Sakura just got off the her private plane and was searching for an exit. She was wearing a red top with cherries, blue jeans, and red Nike Air forces. She checked her watch it read 5:00pm, god was she tired.

It was a 7hour trip from Florida to Japan and was to leave pronto. Noticed that she was on the top floor, she raced down to the second floor. Panting hard, she looked around till a man holding a sign saying her name. seeing already that they had her 10 suite cases were over there.

"hi, im Sakura Hurano" she said politely to the man assuming he was the chuffer.

"John Walter at your services Ms. Hurano" he bowed formally.

"Plea--" she was interrupted when the door was swung opened and was tackled into a tight embraced.

Sakura opened her eyes still being hugged and scanned the lady. She was around her 40s, had long black hair and black shining eyes. She looked and dress very traditional in her black and red floral kimono. She seem to be childish, friendly, energetic for her age yet she looked younger… Also found out that her name was Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sakura its about time! I finally get to meet you in person! You look way better than those pictures your father sends us!" she was babbling on and on.

_What?? Pictures??_

"Finally I wont be the only female in the house…we'll go shopping, girl talk, more shopping, oh how I always wanted a daughter…" again she was rambling about stuff. "oh bye the way you may call my mom or Mikoto either way I don't mind" Sakura found herself liking her already she was easy to talk to.

"Uchiha-sama thank you again for letting me stay with your family" she said formally.

"child please stop the formalities, you make me sound old and grumpy. I already told you to called me Mikoto" she said with a smile.

_30 minutes later_

Sakura felt the car slow down turned to the window and saw a big…no Huge mansion. It was 2stories tall yet very wide. It was getting dark but around them was a huge garden with flowers and trees. In the center was a water fountain. The pinked haired teenager was in dazed looking at her surroundings also wondering what she got herself into.

"come on dear, the inside is better" she raced to the door "ill give you a tour no..better just give you a map since it has over 50rooms" her jaw fell in amazement. "hmm ill maybe should show your room which happens to be across of my son Sasuke"

"wooooow" her room was bigger than her old one in Florida, it had pink and lavender walls. Her own bathroom and walk-in closet, balcony which by the way had a great view of the backyard. Also a king size bed with cherry blossoms sheets, desk, plasma tv, couch, and a vanity. _damn this people are rich_ she thought

She found out that the Uchiha Family had two sons named Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was her age or so she was told. And Itachi was few years older. Both brothers weren't here because they at some pool party at their friends house. Fugaku was the father, husband, and the one who will be taking over his and Sakura's dad company. Fugaku, Mikoto and his son Itachi were usually gone all the time on business trips. Oh they were departing to the United States tomorrow for 3whole months.

Feeling very exhausted she jumped on her bed but rolled over since she hasn't change into her pajamas. Slipping on a sliver sleeping gown she jumped back on the bed and surprising fell asleep. Guess she really was tired of the plane and car ride to the Uchiha residents.

In the middle of the night, Sakura swore she heard footsteps and some mumbling. She went to her slumber not really caring but they sounded like guys voices arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

"Beep beep" the alarm is going off.

I wake up in a strange room don't know were I am… so I look around trying to remember what happen. 3..2..1.. Oh yeah I remember im living with the Uchiha's. I go to my own bathroom and do my morning routines. I come out in a towel, enter my walk-in closet not aware of someone sitting in my bed. So I find out that the maids took out and organized my stuff..I should thank them later. I grabbed a black tank top, pair of jeans, and some dark grey flip flops. Im about to stripped of my towel until I look up at the person in my bed.

He has black raven hair, black eyes with a pale skin. He was wearing a red and white polo with some baggy jeans and White air forces. He right now had a smirk and was eyeing me as I did to him.

"took you long…" he said with the smirk now gone.

"and who might you be?? And didn't you know to knock first" I said trying to not lose my patience.

"first of all I live here, second I did knock but the door was unlocked so I came in" he stated. He started walking towards me while staring at me. Once in front of Sakura, he played with a strand of her hair. "hurry up and come down" he whispered in her ear. With that he disappear out of her room still smirking.

_grr! That bastard coming in my room while im about to change_

**well he is HOT! I think I saw some muscles in that bod!**

_yea sure cocky asshole_

**But a hot cocky bastard…omg I love his hair**

_You love everything about him…_

**Yes but im you so that means you do too!**

_Nope im goin for some sweet guy not no playboy!_

**What ever you will like him later on..**

10 minutes later- normal

"damn this house is big yet I still cant find the them" Sakura been lost for what seem eternality.

She spotted a maid and asked for the breakfast table, she pointed at the double door to the left. Sakura sweat dropped the door clearly said '**dining room'** god don't I feel stupid.

Sakura opened the door to see all eyes on her, their was Mikoto and that guy from her room but two other guys were their. The oldest looking was probably Mikoto husband Fugaku.

She saw Mikoto pointing at a chair that was across from that guy whom she meet in her room. As she sat down and got introduced, she was right the older man was Fugaku. He seem to be very strict yet nice toward her and Mikoto. The one that was in her room was named Sasuke and the other guy was Itachi who seem to be checking her out a lot.

"Sakura im sorry that we have to leave early but make yourself at home and If you need something call Sasuke" Fugaku said at her.

"Ok thanks bye…have a nice trip to who knows where" she said to Mikoto and the rest of them.

She closed the door until they started fading away. She turned around to bump into Sasuke. "ah sorry Sasuke" she said heading towards the stairs.

She was pulled by the wrist "what the hell Sasuke?" he backed her towards the wall, closing into her. He put his head in the crook of her neck, and placed his hands on her hips. "hmm strawberries..I like" Sasuke started nibbling in her flesh. "ah S-Sasuke l-l-let go of m-me" she stuttered. Finally able to push him of her "you shouldn't be doing that?" he said. "why" "cuz it makes me want you more." he walked towards the stairs leaving her behind. "we arent finish" he said while he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day

Sakura was in her room with the door and windows opened, she was bored so she began shopping online at one of her favorite stores. 

"hmm… nothing seems to get my attention better just turned it off" she said as she closed her laptop.

She went down stairs searching for the kitchen since she was hungry. She headed inside the room that said 'kitchen'. 

"well what do I get…ramen…stir-fry??" "I guess I'll stick to the ramen" she said to herself. She put in water for the pot to boil. She jumped on the counter, waited for the water to boil. Few minutes later she felt someone come-in.

"what do you want?" she questioned.

"some wine…and you" he said casually as he came closer.

"yea right stop playin"

"who said I was playin."

"cuz I know for a fact that you don't like me"

"wanna bet" his face was an inch away.

"wha--" Sasuke's lips captured her own.

Few seconds later she found herself responding to him. Then Sasuke started licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She shyly allowed him, doing that he explored her greedly yet gentle. His lips went back to her lips down to her neck and to her lips again. Sasuke deepened the kiss and took her into his arms while she tangled her arms around him.

She then stopped and pulled away and heard him growl under his thoart. She smelled smoke coming from the stove and went to turned it off. She put the pot in the sink. After cooling it down a bit, She turned around, saw that he had two glasses of red wine in his hands.

Willingly she took one as she smiled kindly while he of course smirked. 

"you know that really pisses me off when you do that!" she stated angerly. 

"fine let me make it up to you" he said taking some wine into his mouth.

He came at her for a kiss but she didn't respond so he stepped on her foot. She opened her mouth to yelp but was attacked by some lovely lips that was transferring wine to her own.

Now both of them tasted and savored each other's while still having the taste of red wine on them.

Sasuke then started to get under her black tank top while she is playing with his ebony hair…until someone cames in yelling his name with other distant voices…

Hehe….cliffy hope you enjoyed this chapter though it could still need some improvements.

Anyway who do you think it is that interrupted their make-out session??


	4. Chapter 4

As Sasuke came to open the door, with a very pissed off expression. In front of his face is a blond and blue eyes, grinning awfully big. Along with a white eye girl, blonde girl, long chocolate hair guy, and a guy with a bored/tired expression. All just go inside as if they wasn't interrupting.

Out of nowhere Sakura comes in with a bowl of chicken ramen. Everyone stops and looks at her, and then at Sasuke. Well the blonde guy come up to her, mostly likely her ramen in her hands. She feels awkward so she hands it over to him, who he takes it happily.

The white eyes girl comes toward to Sakura.

"hello, my name is Hinata, are you Sasuke's friend?" she asked.

"hey, nice to meet you, um the name is Noemi" she respond.

"my turn mine, people call me Naruto" ramen guy said cheerfully.

"hello beautiful, im Hinata's cousin, please call me Neji" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"hey…Shikamaru" he said waving her off.

"I the beautiful blond is named Ino" she said while trying to flirt with Sasuke, who was glaring at Neji.

"uh..hello everyone,Neji" she said shyly and freaked out by Neji.

"well…explain your reason for coming!" said Sasuke rather rudely.

"you see…we were wondering if _you_ want to go to the movies with us?" said Ino in her non working sexy voice.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, who is nodding as knowing whats going on "I can't".

"well then we will be leaving…nice meeting you Sakura-chan" Hinata said sweetly.

"yall too…hope seeing you guys again!" she responded.

Then all left, waiting to see their cars leave. Forgetting all bout her hungry stomach she went to her room. Entering her room, she went too her balcony and sat on the loveseat. She was staring at the sunset, which reminded her about her best friend Temari.

'I should text her, since I left in short notice.

Nah… its too late maybe ill text her in the morning' she went inside since it was getting chilly outside. She change into her brown pj's and goldish colored tank top. She went under her red sheets which belong to her king-size bed.

Yawning she kindof fell asleep.

Later on

She heard her door open, half still asleep. Even though she was still asleep, she was a light sleeper. She open her eyes fully to see Sasuke in his black boxers. He walks towards her and slips under the covers.

"uh…Sasuke…what are you doing in her?" she asked confused.

"shh…go to sleep…" he murrmered

"yea I get that…but why are you here?"

"just wanna sleep…with you"

"fine"

Sasuke put his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Sakura was too sleepy to protest,just as long as he didn't rape her she was ok. Weirdly she felt comfortable in his arms, like if she was protected. Sasuke put his face in the nook of herr neck. He was also giving her light kisses, which tickle a little. She was trying to hold back the moans coming from her mouth.

'damnmit Sasuke' she turn around to face him. And press her body to him. Her groan and tighten his grip on her and capture her lips. He was exploring all of her and were having a battle of dominance. Course Sasuke won.

After making out they went to sleep cuddling. He still had his very sexy hands on her. Both had one word in their mind: **MINE**.

The Next Day

Sakura woke up and tried to go to the bathroom but couldn't since Sasuke wouldn't let her off his arms. She wiggled, turns, slips, she was still embraced by him. Sasuke turned to her.

"stop moving its still…" he looks across the room to see the clock. "8:30 in the morning"

"I know that but I need to do my morning routine" she said trying go get off him.

"no…"

"NO!" she yelled

"no…I don't feel like it" he said in his-o-soo-sexy voice.

"Sasukeee" she whined.

"kiss me then" he smirked, knowing he won.

"fine." she went over to his lips not yet touching, she held him so he wouldn't move. Again she lean but to only kiss his cheek. He was shock and confused. Sakura taking this the time to escape, ran to the door. He ran toward to same door, only to have it shut in his beautiful face.

Inside the bathroom

'haha' she though. She went to the giant tub and turned the faucets on. She was stripping her clothes off that fell on the floor. She entered to tub now filled with water and bubbles.

'does he really like me…or maybe that snotty girl?' 'whats her name…oh yea its Ino…Pig?' 'haha… who names their own child Ino…haha' 'ok whats my to do list…' 'go shopping, call Temari.' 'gotta get out'

She got out and drain the water, grabbed her black robe. As she opened the door, she saw Sasuke in a black dress shirt with the first top buttons undone, along with baggy jeans and white Air Forces. He smirked and came towards her. She cluched her towel and closed her eyes tightly.

"you know you should have not came and stand in front of me nude" he said in her ear, giving her butterfly kisses. Then he stopped and went to door, leaving a very confused Sakura. She went to her door and locked it. 'omg! I thought he was gonna raped me'

She went to her closet and found her garments, red plaid miniskirt, and black top along with red flip flops. She brushed her hair and made it into a ponytail and apply mascara only. She checked her self in the mirror and approved and headed down to the living room.


End file.
